Batman: Gotham's Greatest Hero Or A Manipulative Monster?
by Windrises
Summary: Arkham Asylum's inmates feel that Batman fights them, so he can feel like a hero, rather than because he cares about justice. Also, a suspicious man is offering a medication, that he claims can cure Arkham Asylum's inmates.


Note: Batman is owned by DC Comics and was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane.

Batman started walking into Arkham Asylum, so he could put Magpie back into her cell. Magpie wasn't as evil or cruel, as a lot of the other villains, that Batman dealt with. She suffered from a mental condition, which led to sneaky and crazy desires, which poured out of her confused brain.

Batman didn't take much pleasure, from defeating Magpie. He wanted to help her, not beat her up and throw her back into the asylum. Sadly, that's how things went. As Batman and Magpie finished walking to the cell, Batman looked at her and said, "Magpie, I don't think you're hopeless, I really don't. There's potential in you, to become a decent, responsible citizens. If you were to fight the crazy urges, which plague your brain, I think things will get better."

Magpie playfully rubbed Batman's shoulders, while smiling and saying, "I feel the desire, to improve myself, to become the type of good person, that your handsome jaw keeps rambling about."

Batman asked, "Really?"

Magpie started rubbing Batman's cape, while saying, "In order to make that a reality, I'd need to a big, strong, heroic gentleman, to show me the way."

Batman replied, "If you're asking for my help, you'll know I'll do my part."

Magpie smirked and responded, "That's great to hear. Your help will be greatly needed, in obtaining what I want."

Batman looked down and saw that Magpie was trying to take his utility-belt's shiniest objects, out of his utility-belt, due to her obsession with shiny objects. Batman gave her a disapproving look, while saying, "Magpie, you have to fight these manipulative urges."

Magpie stubbornly and angrily replied, "I can't do that. It's too hard. Do you know what it's like, to have your animalistic instincts control every choice, that you ever make?"

Batman answered, "I do know what that's like."

Magpie replied, "Wearing a batty costume doesn't make you crazy, not like the craziness I suffer from. I bet you hang around the freaks, so you have people to be condescending towards."

Batman shook his head and responded, "That's not the case. I take people, such as yourself, to Arkham Asylum, so I can help him."

Magpie angrily replied, "You're not helping me or anybody else." Batman was hoping he could be calming Magpie, but that's not what was happening. She grabbed him and flung him to the ground. While Batman was down, Magpie tried to take some shiny objects, from his utility-belt. Batman got up and tried to fight her off, without actually hurting her.

Batman gave Magpie a few light kicks, while saying, "Magpie, I don't give up on people, not even on criminals. I believe nobody's a hopeless case."

Magpie angrily replied, "You can try to act like you put care in each crazy person's life, but that's not the case. Me and my fellow inmates aren't in our right state of mind. You should let us roam free or just end our lives. By throwing us into this asylum, you put our mental state and all of Gotham in danger. The only person you benefit is yourself. By arresting us, rather than killing us, you get to have false illusions, of being the world's greatest hero. I hope you can sleep well at night, because you put Gotham's safety in danger, just to make yourself feel good."

Batman started feeling nervous, while saying, "That's not the case. Magpie, you should be getting to your cell, before this drama continues."

Magpie started talking louder, so the other inmates could hear her points. She asked, "Should we let Batman continue his ego-infested reign of vigilante justice? Should we continue suffering through the same cycle, of mental problems, just so Batman has people, to keep fighting?"

The Riddler said, "Riddle me this: What kind of winged-crime fighter, with a complete lack of care for the asylum's mental patients, is the true monster of Gotham?"

Batman didn't want to do it, but in order to stop Magpie, he punched her in the stomach. Magpie said, "Way to go, Batman. You never fail to prove, that you're Gotham's greatest villain."

Batman put Magpie in her cell and replied, "I'm not."

Magpie smirked and said, "You're really losing your cool, aren't you? After all, you're having an argument, with a mentally-challenged person, and you're barely winning." She laughed, while Batman walked away.

On his way out, Commissioner Gordon walked up to Batman. He was becoming concerned, because of all the chaotic sounds, that the inmates were making. He asked, "What's going on?"

Batman answered, "If you look at each cell, you'll see each and every person, that I've failed."

Commissioner Gordon had a confused look on his face, while asking, "What are you talking about?"

Batman answered, "All of these inmates are, deep down, pour souls, people with potential, and people society unfairly treated. If I were a true hero and someone who was truly caring, I'd be helping them."

Commissioner Gordon barely understood what Batman was talking about. He put his hand on Batman's shoulder and said, "Come on, Batman. I know you care about helping others. Why would you ever doubt yourself?"

Batman answered, "You don't know the real me. I might not be a caring, selfless citizen, who volunteers to help others, because he's some kind of perfect hero. Deep down, I might be a paranoid, selfish guy, who sends these criminals here, because if they keep breaking out, I'll always have a feeling of self-importance."

Commissioner Gordon replied, "Look, I don't know who you are behind the mask or what you do with your life, when you're not fighting criminals. However, what I do know, is that when it comes to fighting crime, you're the most dedicated person I've ever seen. Even losing an old friend or getting your back broken has stopped you, from going out and protecting this city."

Batman felt a deep amount of surprise, from what Gordon was telling him. He turned around and asked, "Do you really think that?"

Commissioner Gordon answered, "I've never met, who loves this city and protects it, as much as you do. As the Commissioner of the police, it'd be wrong for me to feel this way, but that's not going to stop me from saying it: You're this city's greatest hero."

Batman smiled and replied, "Thank you, old chum. You said the words, that I desperately needed to hear."

Commissioner Gordon smiled back and responded, "That's what friends are for." He and Batman shook hands.

A month later, Bruce Wayne was at Wayne Manor, while watching TV. Alfred Pennyworth came into the living room and started dusting the vases, while asking, "What are you watching?"

Bruce answered, "Vicky Vale's news show is on soon, so I want to check that out?"

Alfred jokingly asked, "You want to check out Vicky Vale? How surprising."

Bruce replied, "Lay off, Alfred. I just think she's a good reporter."

Alfred replied, "I'm sure you want her to report to your house, for a date." Bruce angrily growled.

Vicky Vale appeared on the screen, while saying, "Greetings, viewers of Gotham. I'm Vicky Vale. My guest is Deacon Blackfire, a brilliant developer and researcher, who has something big to hare."

Deacon Blackfire appeared on TV, while wearing a fancy suit. He had several bottles, of neatly-organized pills, which were placed on a table. Deacon Blackfire said, "Thank you for having me, Ms. Vale. However, if you are to remember one thing from this broadcast, it shouldn't be my appearance." He shook his head, while saying, "This show isn't about me, at all. It's about what I have to offer, as a way of saving Gotham's neglected citizens."

Vicky said, "When you say neglected citizens, who are you referring to?"

Deacon Blackfire answered, "I'm referring to the mentally-challenged citizens, who are thrown into a wicked, corrupt asylum, by the Batman. You see, the Batman refuses to accept the fact, that the people, that he fights, aren't true villains. They aren't corrupt, evil monsters. They're misunderstood figures, who were never given a fair shot at life. Every month, I hear about a poor soul, that Batman took vengeance on, and put into the asylum."

Vicky pointed a microphone at him, while hoping she could be a peacekeeper. She said, "There are a lot of people, who see Batman, as Gotham's dark knight. Although he may have a shady approach to crimefighting, he does protect our city. In addition to that, the people he fights have done awful things, such as murders, kidnapping, and robberies."

Bruce had a flattered look on his face, while saying, "I'm liking, that Ms. Vale sees the good in Batman."

Alfred replied, "Seems like she wants to date you, as much as you want to date her." Bruce shook his head and kept watching.

Deacon Blackfire said, "Arkham Asylum's inmates have done bad things. I haven't come, to deny logic or facts. However, I have come, to oppose against Batman's terrible way of handing them. He doesn't truly care about their protection. He only spares their lives, so he can feel superior to them, which is truly pathetic. However, I haven't come, just to bad-mouth Batman. My real reason, for coming here, is so I can offer a solution." He grabbed one of the bottles and pointed it at the camera.

Vicky said, "So, these are the new types of products, that you're going to be selling?"

Deacon Blackfire nodded and replied, "Yes, these bottles have pills, which can cure the minds and improve the brain-function, of Arkham Asylum's poor inmates. I believe this product can benefit every inmate, that Arkham Asylum has ever had. In order to prove my devotion and make a positive difference, I'm going to be giving each inmate a free sample."

Bruce turned off the TV, while putting his hand on his chin. Alfred looked at him and asked, "How do you feel about Deacon Blackfire's plan?"

Bruce answered, "I'm not sure about it." Bruce doubted a pill could every single inmate, that Arkham Asylum had. He wanted all of his enemies to be cured and become good members of society, but he didn't think Deacon Blackfire's medicine was going to be enough. He wanted to have the benefit of the doubt, but it was hard for him, to avoid being suspicious. The desire, to investigate and spy on every suspicious situation, was an animal urge, that Batman rarely resisted.

A few days later, Batman went back to Arkham Asylum to see the results, of the pill. He was given permission, to interview some of the inmates and see how they were doing. He went into Magpie's cell. He had a concerned look on his face, while asking, "How are you doing?"

Magpie had a calm smile on her face, while saying, "I'm doing better. I feel better, than I've ever felt."

Batman raised an eyebrow and asked, "Really?" Magpie nodded. Batman said, "If that's the case, I'm truly glad. However, it's hard for me, to not have some doubts." He sat down and said, "Tell me more."

Magpie replied, "I feel less tempted, to punch you down and take your shiny objects. Don't get me wrong, I still want some shiny stuff. However, I don't feel that burning desire, to freak-out and burst out of here. I feel a certain feeling of calmness, that I haven't felt before."

Batman responded, "That's good news."

Next, Batman visited the Riddler's cell. Instead of annoying Batman with riddles, Riddler playfully waved at him, while eating a lollipop. Batman asked, "How are you doing?"

The Riddler asked, "You know what? I'm not doing too bad."

Batman had a surprised look on his face, while asking, "You didn't use a riddle, to answer my question?"

The Riddler answered, "Believe it or not, that pills seems to be working. I don't feel the crazy addiction, to give you a never-ending amount of riddles. I'm still offended, that you threw some of my riddles away, but it's all cool."

Batman replied, "Riddler, I can hardly believe I'm saying this, but I think you're improving."

The Riddler responded, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm not going to use my cane, to beat you up." He laughed, while Batman walked out of his cell.

Batman started walking out of Arkham Asylum, while Commissioner Gordon walked to him. Gordon asked, "How are the patients doing?"

Batman answered, "Deacon Blackfire's pill seems to be having a positive affect."

Commissioner Gordon replied, "Sounds like excellent news."

Batman responded, "Despite that, I still feel doubts, when it comes to Deacon Blackfire and his pills."

The next day, Bruce Wayne paid a visit, to Vicky Vale's office. He wore a black suit. He straightened his tie, while walking up to her and said, "Greetings, Ms. Vale. Thank you for letting me make a quick visit. There's an important matter, that I'd like to ask you about."

Vicky shook hands with Bruce, while replying, "You're welcome, Mr. Wayne." Bruce and Vicky sat down, while Vicky asked, "What do you want to discuss?"

Bruce answered, "This is about a guest you had, during the previous week. There's been a lot of talk, concerning Deacon Blackfire. A lot of people think his pills have improving the mental capacity of Arkham Asylum's inmates, but there's some people, including myself, who are doubting that."

Vicky replied, "Mr. Wayne, your concern doesn't surprise me. You can keep pretending to be a spoiled playboy, but I know you have a very caring thought."

Bruce felt flattered, while responding, "I appreciate that, Ms. Vale. Because of that, I think you'll understand my concerns."

Vicky replied, "Bruce, although you're a very caring person, you're also the type of person, who doesn't give others a chance. There's lots of good people, that you've underestimated." Vicky knew what it was like, to be underestimated by Bruce. After all, Bruce often didn't give her a chance, because he usually left to go crimefighting, when Vicky tried to get to know him better.

Bruce responded, "Fair enough, but there's also people, who've turned out to be worser people, than they pretended to be."

Vicky replied, "True, but I don't think you should be so concerned, when it comes to Deacon Blackfire. He's very serious and stern, but he seems like a caring man, who wants to save Arkham Asylum's inmates."

Bruce wanted to see how much Vicky valued him, so he asked, "Do you think Deacon Blackfire could be a better help than Batman?"

Vicky answered, "To be honest, I'm not so sure about that. I think Batman's done more for Gotham, than he gets credit for. In a way, Batman's similar to you. You often get categorized, as a spoiled playboy, when you're actually a caring, hardworking guy and Batman is categorized, as a ruthless vigilante, when he's actually a great hero." Bruce felt uneasy, about being compared to Batman, but he appreciated Vicky's kind sentiments.

A few days later, the pill's affects were wearing off. The inmates had only been given one pill and they felt the need, to have more. However, one of the guards informed them, that in order to get more pills, they'd need money for that. Because of that, Magpie and Riddler decided to break out, so they could rob a few banks and get the money they need, for the pills.

One night, Deacon Blackfire was his new clinic. He stared around, at his darkly-lit office, while wondering if his goals were ever going to succeed.

Suddenly, Magpie and the Riddler burst into the clinic. Deacon Blackfire asked, "What are you doing here?"

Magpie tried to resist having a panic attack, while saying, "I'm feeling the painfully addicting urge, to steal every shiny thing, that's in sight."

The Riddler said, "And I feel the urge, to write a dozen riddles, each night."

Magpie said, "We were only given one pill and it was helpful, but it only lasted a week. We need more pills, so we can get our sanity back."

The Riddler said, "We robbed a few nearby banks, so we could get the money." Magpie and Riddler put the money on Deacon Blackfire's office table.

Deacon Blackfire flung the money, at the criminals, while coldly asking, "What's wrong with you? I can't accept stolen bills. It would ruin my entire operation. Since Gotham has the world's most bothersome detective, this shady deal could be easily traced back to me."

Magpie grabbed him, while saying, "Please help me. You gave me the first thing, that made me feel normal. If you won't accept our stolen money, can't the generosity of your heart persuade you, into helping me and Riddler out?"

Deacon Blackfire scowled at them, while replying, "I have no interest, in helping you freaks. I only gave you those free samples, so I could promote my new products." He had a few bodyguards enter the room. He looked and said, "Get the freaks out of here. If they put up a fight, you have my permission, to use violence on them."

The guards grabbed Magpie and Riddler. The criminals tried to fight back, with a few punches and kicks. However, the guards kicked them across the clinic.

Suddenly, Batman arrived. He faced the guards and said, "I know you're doing your job, but you're being a bit brutal." One of the guards punched Batman in the face. Batman battled the guards.

After taking care of the guards, Batman walked to Deacon Blackfire and said, "Magpie and Riddler need a new prescription, of those pills. I doubted the pills would make much of an impact, but I turned out to be wrong. They've been improving their mental state. I'm sorry they barged in here, but if you can spare a few bottles, that'd help them."

Deacon Blackfire replied, "If they want their monthly supply of pills, they'll need to give me a hundred dollars, each month."

Batman said, "You know they don't have money. You only gave them a sample, so you could get some good advertising."

Deacon Blackfire replied, "Magpie, Riddler, and all of those other guys, that pollute Arkham Asylum, are monsters, freaks, and hopeless cases. What isn't hopeless is my business, which is going to benefit off of foolish souls, who think a pill will make their problems go away."

Batman was deeply ashamed of Deacon Blackfire. He was suspecting Blackfire to be a little greedy, but he took his scumminess, to a despicable level. He shook his fist at Blackfire and said, "You're a villain."

Deacon Blackfire replied, "I'm not going to debate that, but you can't stop me. After all, I haven't done anything illegal. I even stopped Magpie and Riddler, from letting them give me stolen bills. I'll remain a respected, dignified citizen, while those wackos will rot in the asylum, which is what they deserve."

Batman responded, "You're wrong, about so many things. You're going to be stopped and I know the person, who's going to make that happen."

The next day, Bruce Wayne paid a visit, to Deacon Blackfire's clinic. After entering Blackfire's office, Bruce said, "There's an important matter, which we need to discuss."

Deacon Blackfire thought Bruce wanted to buy a bunch of pills. Since Bruce was rich, Blackfire was hoping, that Bruce would be buying pills, for hundreds of people. He had an excited look on his face, while asking, "What are you interested in, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce answered, "I'm interested in getting the inmates, of Arkham Asylum, the pills, that they need. Instead of just getting them a couple of samples, I want them to have a regular supply of it."

Deacon Blackfire replied, "That's a noble cause, Mr. Wayne. If you pay the right price, you'll make that dream a reality."

Bruce responded, "I've already made that purchase." Bruce showed Deacon Blackfire the receipt, for the clinic. Mayor Hill legally approved Bruce buying the clinic. Bruce said, "I now own this place, so I'll get the inmates as much medication, as they need. As for you, I'm afraid you're being laid off." Deacon Blackfire scowled at Bruce and started packing up his former office.

After Bruce walked out of the clinic, he bumped into Vicky. Bruce looked at her and asked, "What's up?"

Vicky answered, "I heard what you did, concerning the clinic."

Bruce nervously smiled and said, "It was a rather pricey purchase, wasn't it?"

Vicky replied, "I normally think your spending is reckless, but not this time. By buying the clinic, you'll be giving Arkham Asylum's inmates the pills they need, on a regular basis. Deacon Blackfire may of had great intentions, but he was only going to give them a free sample."

Bruce responded, "If I'm helping the people of Gotham, I couldn't be more proud."

Vicky hugged Bruce, while saying, "I couldn't be more proud of you."

Bruce smiled and replied, "Thank you." Bruce realized he wasn't a selfish monster. He was the heroic knights, that Gotham will always need and appreciate.


End file.
